1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a capillary array unit and a capillary electrophoresis apparatus using the capillary array unit.
2. Description of the Related Art
A capillary electrophoretic method has become widespread as a technology for separating and analyzing a lot of living body specimens such as deoxyribonucleic acid (DNA). One of technical advantages of the method resides in excellent heat radiation characteristics obtained from the surface-to-volume ratio of a capillary. The heat radiation characteristics realize high speed separation of specimens with high resolution by electrophoresis using a high voltage.
Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open (JP-A) Publication No. 2001-281221 discloses a pump mechanism for filling a capillary with polymer as a separation medium. Further, the publication discloses a method of making use of motor stalling torque as a means for generating pressure for filling the polymer.
JP-A Publication No. 2001-324473 discloses an electrophoresis apparatus provided with an oven that can accommodate capillaries having different lengths or a different number of capillaries according to a type of analysis and a throughput needed by a user. Further, the oven uses a peltier element as a heat source and can set a temperature from a room temperature or less up to 50° C. or more.
JP-A Publication No. 2001-324475 discloses a capillary array which can be replaced by a user. The capillary array has such a structure that it is held at three positions of a specimen introduction side end, an optical detection unit, and a polymer solution supply end portion. The polymer solution supply end portion of the capillary array is connected to a pump mechanism of an electrophoresis apparatus.
In a capillary electrophoresis apparatus, when a specimen and a type of an application change, a capillary array is replaced according to it. The capillary array is replaced by a user. The capillary has a relatively rigid type and a relatively flexible type. In the case of flexible type, a capillary replacement job can be relatively simply executed.
However, in the case of rigid type, the capillary replacement job is difficult. The capillary is formed in a linear shape, or in a curved shape in which the capillary is warped due to a weight of a component. When the capillary is mounted at a predetermined position of an oven and the like, it must be deformed. Since a capillary deforming job is difficult, the capillary replacement job becomes difficult.
Further, when a lot of capillaries are employed, since a capillary array becomes rigid, a mounting job becomes difficult.
Accordingly, an object of the invention is to provide a capillary electrophoresis apparatus arranged such that a capillary array mounting job can be executed easily.